This invention relates generally to mounting systems and, more particularly, to mounting systems for mounting an X-ray detecting unit to an electron microscope.
In recent years, it has become increasingly important to accurately analyze physical properties of microscopic regions using X-rays and microscopic images. In order to perform such analysis, a high power electron microscopes and high power X-ray detectors are utilized. Although the high power improves the operation of the X-ray detector, it also generates electronic noise. To reduce the electronic noise, a cooling system pumps liquid nitrogen through the X-ray detector. Although the cooling system controls the temperature of the X-ray detector, it also generates vibrations which are transmitted through the X-ray detector to the electron microscope.
Typically, mounting systems for mounting X-ray detectors to electron microscopes use a solid-mounting or solid structure type of port cover as a mounting platform. The platform is positioned between the X-ray detector and the microscope. A damping material is applied to the outside of the port cover. In an effort to eliminate the induced vibration, elaborate damping solid structures have been utilized. Such structures which are bulky and expensive.